Voice coil motors are the devices capable of transferring electric energy to mechanical energy. Voice coil motors have a lot of advantages, including being light in weight, of low cost, of high bandwidth, of high precision, etc. Therefore, voice coil motors have been comprehensively applied to various electronic devices, such as digital cameras, smartphones, notebook computers, hard disks, etc.
The design of voice coil motor driving devices plays an important role in order to effectively drive voice coil motors to optimize the performance thereof. Currently, various novel voice coil motors driving devices have been developed so as to realize the above object.